


hello darling, sorry about that

by parrishsrubberplant (genus_species)



Series: build me up from bones [3]
Category: You Could Make a Life Series - Taylor Fitzpatrick
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-02-28
Updated: 2018-02-27
Packaged: 2019-03-24 22:58:42
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13821258
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/genus_species/pseuds/parrishsrubberplant
Summary: If you want an honest opinion, ask your little sister.





	hello darling, sorry about that

Claire tips her head back over the arm of the couch to look at Jared upside down. “Things I did not need to know about my big brother…”

Jared groans. “Erin, please”

Erin flips upright. “What do you even see in him?” Jared opens his mouth. “Besides that.” 

Jared blushes. She pokes his cheek. “I don’t know, okay?” Jared says. “He seems, like so cool.” Erin snorts. “For a hockey player.” She waits. Jared continues. “He’s...a really big dork, okay?”

“Hmm,” she says.

“I would have picked someone else if I could have,” Jared says. She almost believes him.


End file.
